The Glass Prison
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Sequel to A Puzzle Piece From The Past. A month after being reunited with childhood friend Kevin and The Horde, Johnnie's life seems perfect. That is, until both she and The Horde get captured by Dr. Ellie Staple and held against their will at Ravenhill Memorial. When secrets start to come out, the good doctor changes her plans. But what does that mean for Johnnie?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: We're baaacccckkkk! The Horde, Johnnie and I are all back with the sequel you all requested and its going to be bigger, crazier and better than the original I can promise you that! Enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think!**

"Shit," Johnnie cursed as the water on the stove began to boil over. Spaghetti was one of the simplest dishes to make, so why was she having so many problems? She sighed in frustration and began to sop up the water with a towel, turning the heat down to prevent any further disasters. That's when the smoke detector started alarming. She'd forgotten the garlic bread was already in the oven and now it was burning. She quickly pulled out the ruined food and started batting the smoke with the broom. She'd never been the best at cooking but it kept her busy while The Horde was away. Tonight was Hedwig's turn to pick and angry tears filled her eyes knowing she was going to disappoint him.

"Having trouble?" came an amused voice from the doorway. There stood Dennis, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her, a smirk on his lips. Johnnie fake pouted at him, lowering the broom back to the floor.

"Don't you make fun of me. I don't see you doing any better." He chuckled and walked across the tile to pull her close by her waist. He pressed his lips to her forehead and all negative emotions left her in that moment. She let the broom fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, pressing close to his chest.

"I still haven't cooked for you, have I?" he asked, casually swaying with her despite there being no music. She shook her head, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

"Soon, my love. I promise." She pulled back to smile at him, but frowned instead when she noticed blood splatter on his shirt. She was well aware of his activities when he wasn't home but she didn't participate and she didn't like seeing the evidence of it. She pushed away and turned her back to him, facing the stove once more.

"You could have at least changed before you came to see me." She heard shuffling behind her before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His arms were bare now and she figured he'd taken the shirt off so he didn't upset her further.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered to her, "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," she muttered, trying to stay mad but failing miserably when he started to kiss at her neck. He spun her around, kissing her lips now as he lifted her onto the counter, pushing her dress up her legs so he could squeeze her thighs.

"Baby... I have to finish dinner," she breathed, her arms sliding around his neck as she pulled him closer, contradicting her statement. It was his turn to pout, his lower lip sticking out at her as his fingers stroked her slit over her dampened panties, causing her to yelp quietly.

"To be continued?" he asked, letting his hand drop and she nodded.

"After dinner." He sighed softly, looking at her apologetically.

"My love..." Johnnie narrowed her eyes at him, hopping down off the counter.

"No. No, you are not going back out there. Not tonight. You promised you'd spend the night with me. You promised!"

"I know. I know I did but something came up and I need to go back out for a little while." She was beyond pissed by this point.

"You've been gone for three days! Three fucking days, Dennis." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated crying when she was angry. She hated crying in general and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'll try not to be long. I'll try to make it back home tonight."

"There is no try," she hissed, jamming her finger into his chest, "You and I need to have a very important conversation tonight. If you aren't home, I'm changing the locks. Now get the fuck out of my kitchen." Dennis sighed and tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"I love you," he told her helplessly and for the first time in the month they'd been reunited, she didn't say it back.

Johnnie paced the dining room floor. It was getting late and The Horde had still not returned home. Her anxiety was through the roof. What if something bad had happened and she hadn't said 'I love you' back? She couldn't sit still and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on before leaving the apartment. She had to find them. Chills covered her skin as she headed in the direction of the old factory; the first place she had met the Beast. She had no idea what she would fin but she had to make sure they were safe. When she arrived on the scene, her heart fell into her stomach. Through the pouring rain, she saw police lights and immediately began running toward them. The Horde was surrounded by S.W.A.T and police officers as Barry begged them not to shoot. There was another man there too, one she didn't recognize. She ran raster, getting to the border of the police. She could barely see with the rain in her eyes and was caught off guard when she was grabbed from behind, a cloth covering her nose and mouth. That was her last memory before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I've been gone entirely too long... so as a gift/to make up for it I will be posting chapter three as well later on tonight. Watch out for that. This is a shorter chapter but I promise chapter three gets juicy. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

The lights were bright as Johnnie finally started to wake up... in fact they were too bright and she groaned each time she had to open them. The pounding in her head was more familiar than she would like it to be and reminded her of when she woke up in the factory a couple months before. Surprisingly enough though, she could move around just fine. She wasn't bound or shackled so she sat up with ease, taking in her surroundings for the first time. Her immediate thought was she was in a hospital of some kind. Everything was white and clean. The air smelled sterile. She wasn't hooked up to any machines and the door to the room was locked as far as she could tell. Her memory was still fuzzy, things coming back to her in flashes. The police lights, the Hoard yelling, the man she didn't recognize, being grabbed...

"Kevin!" she cried out in panic. She had to find him! But how... Her anxiety bubbled up even further as the door began to open. She drew her feet up onto the bed and pressed her back to the wall as a woman entered. She was of average height and wore a blue jacket over a striped turtleneck sweater. Shoulder length auburn hair framed her face, her lips formed into an unsettling smile.

"Hello," she began, cupping her hands together in front of her, "You must be Johnnie."

Johnnie eyed the woman with distrust, opting to say nothing. The woman continued.

"I'm sure you must have a million questions about where you are, how you got here and who I am. I will answer them all in time but let me begin with an introduction. My name is Doctor Ellie Staple and I'm a psychiatrist. My work concerns a specific type of delusion of grandeur. It's a growing field. I specialize in those individuals who believe they are superheroes." Johnnie's face went pale and she swallowed hard, narrowing her eyes.

"Where is Kevin?" she asked, but the doctor ignored her.

"You are quite the special case, Miss Star. You believe in the possibility that those around you have gained powers but that you yourself have none. Is that correct?"

"Where. Is. Kevin?" she asked a little more impatiently.

"Funny you should mention Kevin. I have to ask, just to pick your brain a little, do you really believe in the Beast and his capabilities? It's also been brought to my attention that you are a romantic partner of sorts to one of Kevin's personalities. How does that work?" Johnnie balled her fists at her sides and stood up. She was much shorter than the doctor but she was pissed now and it was obvious.

"You said you would answer my god damn questions! Now, where is Kevin?"

"In a room similar to this one down the hall," she said very calmly, gesturing toward the door, "And before you ask, no you may not see him. I think it's best to keep the two of you separated for the time being. After all, I have only three days to rehabilitate him before the trial." Johnnie immediately sat back down, a mixture of anger and devastation hindering her. They'd finally caught up with him. She was foolish to think they could continue on forever.

"May I be the first to welcome you to Raven Hill Memorial Miss Star. I look forward to getting into that brain of yours." Ellie promptly exited, leaving Johnnie to her own devices. She curled up on her little cot and began to cry quietly. Would she ever see Dennis or Barry or Hedwig or any one of them again? She couldn't live with the idea that they wouldn't be around anymore when she'd just gotten them back. She had things she still needed to say. She wiped her eyes and sat up. She would have to come up with a plan; a way out of this. She was stronger than this and that Doctor Staple was about to find out just how capable she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As promised, here is chapter three! Its pretty spicy too so I sincerely hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Casey Cooke blinked back the tears in her eyes as she was escorted out of the room the Horde was being held I. She'd grown so fond of everyone she had the pleasure to meet and wanted nothing but the best for them all, Kevin himself especially, despite what they'd done to her. After all, The Horde had given her the confidence to stand up for the life she not only wanted but deserved. In her own mind, she owed them a lot.

Dr. Staple held her arm lightly as she led her back down the hall, but instead of rounding the corner, they stopped in front of another door.

"I'd like you to do me one last favor before you leave, Miss Cooke. Are you willing to do that?" Hesitantly, Casey nodded, prompting a smile for Ellie.

"We have a fourth patient here, someone very close to Kevin. Her name is Johnnie and she, too was a victim of The Horde and suffers sever Stockholm syndrome. She considers herself a friend of most of the personalities and is Dennis lover. I simply want you to talk to her. I will warn you, she is a bit of a feisty one but perhaps you can convince her to comply and help both Kevin and herself. Can you do that?" Casey nodded once more and Dr. Staple opened the door. Johnnie was sitting on the bed, glaring at the wall. She had no idea what time it was and had long since lost track of how long she'd been here which persisted to make her angrier.

"Good afternoon, Johnnie. I've brought you a visitor. This is Casey. She's-" Johnnie's posture immediately changed.

"I know who she is. I recognize her from the news." Casey's eyes widened as they met Johnnies but she tried her best to offer a more sincere smile than the broken one that was always plastered to her face.

"Hi, Johnnie..." she began, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hedwig still talks about you, y'know," Johnnie told her with a dry laugh, "His first girlfriend. He's goofy but I still think he misses you." Casey giggled fondly at the mention of Hedwig.

"He's a sweet one, Hedwig," she whispered with a sigh, "I just wish there was more I could do to help him... to help them all. I think I owe them that much."

"I see now why the Beast let you go. You're far stronger than I pictured you to be," Johnnie confessed, "I just wish they would have stopped. I tried so desperately to get them to stop. I should have tried harder. I was certain once I told them the news, I could get through to them... but they never came home." Dr. Staple perked up a bit. Her plan was working. She was getting information.

"What news?" Casey asked out of sheer curiosity. In different circumstances she was sure they could have been friends of some sort. Johnnie climbed off the bed walked over to Casey, leaning in close so she could whisper her sworn secret into the girl's ear, however she wasn't quiet enough and Ellie managed to make out one key word.

Casey was immediately ushered from the room and a guard led her outside. Over the next couple of hours, Johnnie was poked and prodded with needles and hooked up to machines to test the truth behind her words. Dr. Staple oversaw most of the testing but time was running out. She had to use this information to her advantage.

She made her way down the hallway to Kevin's room and opened the door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. She drummed her fingers against the clipboard she held. When she was sure she was talking to Dennis, she decided it was the time he knew of their fourth patient.

"So, Dennis, how long have you known Johnnie Star?" she asked and noticed that he visibly tensed up.

"You leave her out of this," he hissed, "She has done nothing wrong."

"According to my sources you've known her since childhood and abducted her by chance two months ago. You let her go, much like you did Casey. Why is that?"

"How do you know I let her go?" he demanded, gritting his teeth. He was obviously worried about her well-being. He hadn't meant to drag her into all this after all...

"Is it because you two have a relationship? One that exceeds friendship?" she asked with a blank face.

"Who told you that?" Ellie didn't lift her eyes from the clip board.

"Several of the other personalities, including Jade and Hedwig have mentioned her but she told me herself that she considers you her lover." All of the color drained from Dennis face.

"Excuse me?" he asked softly, knowing there was no way he'd heard her correctly. There was no way she'd spoken to Johnnie.

"Yes," Ellie insisted, "She's in room four down the hall. She barged onto the scene quite recklessly and was apprehended as an accomplice."

"No..." he whimpered, "No no no... She knew better. You're lying."

"Am I?" she asked as the door opened again and two guards held Johnnie by both of her arms. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she looked absolutely defeated.

"Dennis," she cried softly, "I'm sorry! I should have stayed home but I was so mad and I just-"

"Sh sh sh... It's okay," he told her, stepping toward her but Ellie held out her arm to stop him.

"That's close enough. I simply brought her here so you could hear it from her instead of me. I'm not entirely heartless."

"Hear what? What's going on? What did you do to her?"

"It's not what I did to her, but what you did," Dr. Staple told him smugly.

"I'm pregnant..." Johnnie said with a weak smile. "I've been trying to tell you for weeks..."


End file.
